A Tuners Road to Stardom
by Yoshiyuki Shinomoto
Summary: Keitaro finds out that when the girls go to America with seta, Naru marries Seta at the time that he starts to get involved with street racing Chapter 3 coming up
1. A Call From Yoshi

Hello, and I would like to introduce you to my world of abuse. As course you all know my name is Keitaro Urashima. I have beaten in any kind of way that not even a demon could come up with, and I'm still alive... but I just got bad fucking news! Naru, Seta,Kitsune, Shinobu, Suu and Motoko went to America for vacation, left me, and Naru married Seta even though she was fully aware of my love for her. And there coming back today and I have to pick them up at the airport in the new car I just tuned called the Mazda RX-8 (Nice huh?) and Naru dosent know that I know what she did but. She's in for a suprise though...I was informed by Kitsune in trade for 12 bottles of sake.

Keitaro is currently playing Need For Speed Underground 2 while on the phone talking with someone and Haruka enters the inn. "Keitaro, the girls just called, go pick em up" Haruka says while smokeing a cigarette."Why don't you go Aunt Haruka? Keitaro said. Haruka palmed him across the back of the head for the mentioning of the the word "Aunt" put together with her name. "Owww! Alright I'll go, i'll go" Keitaro said and got up to get his car keys. "Good, and pick me up a carton of 100 lites while your at it" Haruka said and left the inn. Keitaro left the inn and got into his car and connected his iPod to the stereo system. "Keitaro's iPod reconized, 789 songs" was shown on the stereo's main dock and Keitaro picked it up to look for a song. "Where is it, where is it..." Keitaro said while looking for the song and suddenly found it. He pressed play and put it back on the dock while a song called Lavish started to play. Keitaro started to reverse and in no time he was on the highway with the music blasting out of the window and muffled in the trunk from the subwoofers. He reached the airport 15 minutes becuase of him hitting excessively high speeds on the highway. "Keitaro pulled up infront of the highway and waited for another 15 minutes because Seta and the girls didn't reconize the the light blue designs on the car or the extra peices around the bottom of the car and couldn't see Keitaro becuase of the dark tint that the window had. "Wow thats a nice car! The guy who owns it must have a lotta cash!" Kitsune said and showed that sly grin that she was known for. "Yeah, but where the hell is Keitaro? he was suppost to be here by now" Naru said. Keitaro stepped out of the car and went into the airport and spotted the girls. "Come On!" Keitaro shouted so the girls could hear him. Seta and the rest of the girls followed Keitaro into the car but stopped to see that they weren't all going to fit. "Uhhh Keitaro... We arent all gonna fit" Naru said while looking at Keitaro. "Well then that means that i'm gonna have to leave some of you and pick you back up." Keitaro said with a finalizeing voice."Ok, Shinobu, Suu, Kitsune and Motoko go and you can come back and pick up me and Seta" Naru said. "Whatever" Keitaro said in a voice that she had never heard ever from him; it was like he wasn't planning to pick her and Seta back up. "Your gonna pick us back up, right?" Naru said in a worried voice. "Yeah, Yeah" Keitaro said and got into the car. "What's wrong with him?" Seta asked. "Dunno , I doubt that he knows, mabye it's just all the time he spent by himself" Naru answered. Keitaro started a burnout while Naru and Seta finished those words and left to return back to the Hinata Inn. "So how'd you get all of this on and in your car?"Kitusne asked and was referring to the stereo system, and performance mods inculdeing the NOS in the car. "Money" Keitaro answered simply to Kitsune's question. "Oh so now that you have some spare money-"Kitsune said and was cut off with Keitaro's word. "No. I already game you the case of sake, No." Keitaro said again simply. "Alright" Kitsune said in a disapointing voice. The got to the Hinata Inn and all of them got out. Keitaro reversed once again out of the Hinata Inn to go back to the airport. He his Nextel i870 started to ring and the front screen said "Veilside". "Hello?" Keitaro said as he picked up the phone. "Yes, is the Keitaro Urashima?" The man on the phone asked. "Yeah this is me, who's this?" Keitaro replyed. "I'm the head of the Veilside Racing and Tuning team, I saw the pictures of your RX-8 on the internet and I must say i'm impressed at how you styled it, but what I really wanna know if it's just all flash with no bang, If your intrested in joining go to the Tokyo Racing Arena at 9 PM which would be in a half an hour" The man said and hung up. "Cool!" Keitaro said and kept on going to the airport. He got there and let Naru and Seta in the car. "All right, I have to go to the the arena to get a deal so i'm gonna go there first and then drop you back over at the Hinata Inn, ok?"Keitaro said. "But we have to go to a hotel." Seta said before Naru could. "Well thats too bad. Do you have a job Seta?" Keiaro asked. "Yea but-"Seta started but was interupted by Keitaro. "Ok and i'm trying to get one ok so i have to go to the arena, so you and Naru are gonna sit there and keep your mouths shut, Ok, got any problems, well then thats too damn bad!" Keitaro said leaveing them both in shock while he started off to the arena.


	2. Joining Team GTS The Afterparty

Disclamer:I dont own Love Hina

Keitaro, Naru and Seta got to the arena just in time for Naru and Seta to get out and for Keitaro to find out what he had to do. "Keitaro Urashima, right? I'm Yoshi Shinomoto, I'm the guy you spoke to on the phone. Ok no time for small talk right now, you got beat me and another member in a drag race with a time under 40.34 minutes Ok? Good." Yoshi said and got into his car and pulled up to the starting line and so did Keitaro with Naru and Seta just looking at the sidelines. All 3 of the racers started revving thier engines and as soon as the word "Go" was said, all four of the cars peeled off of the starting line. Keitaro quickly and easily pulled infront of the other GTS member becuase he was driving in a Civic and the match was a Civic Vs RX8 vs Skyline which Yoshi was driving in. No sooner after, Keitaro caught up to Yoshi and got into his slipstream to gain extra speed and blew past him using his NOS and crossed the finish line. The crowd gathered around Keitaro's car and started congraulateing him and then a few mintutes later, Yoshi showed up in the crowd and asked a team member what the time that Keitaro crossed the finish line was. "38.50" The guy said to Yoshi. "Well, it looks like you had bang aswell as flash, your in!" Yoshi said to Keitaro and put the team's logo decal on the car. "Good work" Yoshi said. "Thanks!" Keitaro said with joy. "Heres pic that was taken when you crossed the finish line, wanna come to the afterparty? This was a tuner's special night and it had finished when we raced " Yoshi said as he handed him the picture. "What time does it end?" Keitaro asked. "Somewhere round 3 but most of the people leave at 2 or 1 so it probaly end round that time" Yoshi answered. "Ok, Where's it?" Keitaro asked. "It's a secret location so anyone thats invited usually follows us after the race" Yoshi said. "Well I gotta drop those two off at this place called the Hinata Inn so could you follow me there and then you take us to the party?" Keitaro asked. "Did you say the Hinata Inn? I heard that this guy goes rocketing outta there every day! Nope but we can wait down the block from it" Yoshi said. "That guy is me! Ha ha, Ok then follow me" Keitaro said as he got into his car and Yoshi and the other GTS teamates followed.

To be continued...


End file.
